Rebirth! Sequel to The Exiled Squad!
by ShinigamiMania91
Summary: Yuki is slowly losing her friends, and when she is nearly killed, Toshiro makes the choice to either let her die, or to be reborn as a shinigami. When he makes his choice, is it the right choice? And what about the final outcome? HitsugayaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Three Years Later!**

Hitsugaya was sitting ontop of the school roof looking over the school grounds. Matsumoto was next to him, standing and putting on some make-up. "Taicho..." She said as she put on some mascara. Hitsugaya stayed silent and she continued, "Do you ever look for her?"

"For who?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"Shiraha Yuki..." Matsumoto said softly.

"I don't know who your speaking of, Matsumoto." He said coldly as the school bell rang dismissing the classes. A girl with long, waist length, light blonde-brown hair walked out of the building laughing and talking amongst other girls. He stood up and jumped off the building towards the ground, and Matsumoto followed.

"Yuki-kun, you're so smart! I don't know how you were able to figure that problem out today in class." One of the girls commented to the blonde brunnette.

"It was really easy. All you had to do is divide pi after it was multiplied by a pi itself and the problem just worked itself out." She said, then she paused and looked right at Hitsugaya as he landed on the ground. She stopped as the girls continued past her. He looked back at her, and it was like they could see eachother.

"Yuki-kun, what's wrong?" One of the other girls asked.

"Huh? oh- nothing. I thought I saw something." She said running to catch up with the other girls. She looked over her shoulder at where Hitsugaya was. Matsumoto landed next to him, and watched as he looked at her, and watched her leave. "It was just the falling leaves." She lied.

"See you tomorrow!" The girls called to Yuki as they went their seperate ways. The five girls went accross the bridge as Yuki turned and walked down the street.

"What was that..." She asked herself as she walked. "I felt something, a presense, and it was warming, like I knew it..."

"Warming?" Matsumoto asked as she followed Yuki home.

"Woah! What was that?!" Yuki said stopping and looking around, paniced.

"You heard me?!" Matsumoto said shocked.

"Where are you?!" Yuki yelled taking her backpack off. "Come out!" She shouted.

Matsumoto then felt it- a hollow. It appeared above Yuki, and went straight down towards her. She jumped to the side, letting it miss her by inches. Her eyes darted around, looking for the feelling. "I know your there- so stop hiding!" She said just as the hollow appeared behind her. "Behind me..." She said as she backflipped out of the hollows attack.

"She can sense them..." Matsumoto said watching. "I think it's time i end this..." She said pulling out her zanpakuto and eliminating the hollow.

"Who did that?! Who's there?" Yuki said closing her eyes. She turned and opened her eyes, looking right at Matsumoto. "I know your right there. I can sense you, you spirit." Yuki said pointing at Matsumoto.

"Yuki, can you hear me?" Matsumoto asked her.

"I don't know who you are, but leave me alone! Your kind bugs me enough as it is!" She turned and grabbed her backpack and ran off. Matsumoto reported to her captain about what had happened and what she had wittnessed.

That night Hitsugaya landed on the rooftop of Yuki's household. She was sitting on the roof, looking up at the stars. "Hey there!" She said looking away from the stars and over to Hitsugaya.

"Can you see me or something?" He asked her.

"I hope you don't think I can hear you. I can only sense where your at..." She said, "I like it when your around though."

"What?" Hitsugaya said.

"You give a comfortable air, but you dont' seem to be like that all the time... You've had cold times..." Yuki said, "And I feel like I can trust you more than any other spirits. I wonder why that is... It's like theres this connection..."

Hitsugaya looked at her, wanting her to continue, but knew he wouldn't be able to talk to her.

"There's an evil spirit on it's way here right now..." She said just before Hitsugayas phone beeped signifying that a hollow was on it's way towards the house. Hitsugaya stood up, waiting for it to arrive. The house suddenly shook and Yuki ran off the roof and jumped onto the tree branch that was above her window but below the rooftop. She slid to the trunk before jumping through the open window. Hitsugaya jumped through the window as well.

As soon as she opened the door, the hollows yells basted through and the reiatsu hit the both of them. "It's a powerful one..." She said as she held onto the doorframe.

"YUKI!" Kyomi's scream came from downstairs.

"Wait! Don't go!" Hitsugaya yelled as Yuki ran through the door and down the hall to go downstairs. He ran after, and the two landed in the living room.

"Kyomi!" Yuki yelled as she looked for her. Yatsushiro layed on the floor, cold, and not moving. Genkei was thrown into a wall by an invisible force and Yuki finnally was able to see it. "What is that?!" She yelled looking at it in horror. She stepped back, tripping over her own feet as she stared up at the huge hollow.

The hollow dropped Kyomi, who bounced off the ground, and layed motionless, and the hollow turned and faced her. It let out a yell as it started to run towards her. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed one of the frying pans that was in the sink. She turned and swung it at the hollow, only for the pan to break, and all she have ahold of is the handle. The hollows arm reached for her, but it was sliced off, causing the hollow to let out a loud, earpiercing scream.

Yuki looked up to see a young boy with white hair, wearing a white haori with a sword held infront of him. He jumped up and sliced through the hollow, but it pulled away, back to were it originated from, leaving the boy from his attack to land on the ground where the hollow once was. He walked into the living room, leaving Yuki in the kitchen.

She stood up and walked into the living room, shaking terribly as she watched the boy with the sword go over to her housemates. "dead..." The boy said as he kneeled down next to Yatsushiro. He flipped his sword so the hilt was pointed downwards. Yatsushiro had a chain broken from his chest as he hid behind the couch. "Come here, Yatsushiro." The white haired boy said commanding Yatsushiro to him. He reluctantly came out and was hit in the forehead, sending him to seireitei.

He walked over to Kyomi and Yohime who were near eachother. "Barely alive..." He said as he exaimined Kyomi. He looked over to Yohime, "Just unconcious..." He turned to Genkei who was walking over to Yatsushiro, blood pouring out of his arm. The boy looked over to Genkei, "Wounded... but walking..."

Yuki watched the boy walking around to everyone. He then turned to her, and saw her watching him. "You still can't see me, can you Yuki?"

"W-what?!" Yuki said looking at the boy. Genkei turned and looked at Yuki.

"Yuki! Yatsushiro's dead!" Genkei said picking the boy up.

"You can hear me?" The boy asked her, as he walked over.

"Yeah, I can hear you... and see you." Yuki said looking at him. "What happened?! What was that thing!?"

"Yuki!" Genkei looked over. "What about Yohime and Kyomi?!"

"They're alive." The boy infront of Yuki said.

"They are alive..." Yuki replied to Genkei. "But who are you?"

"One question at a time." He said, "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. I'm captain of the tenth division in Soul Society."

"Soul Society?"

"It's where us shinigami's live. Seireitei is where Yatsushiro is at...again." He told her.

"What do you mean... again?" She asked him.

"Right now is not the time for that question." He told her. "What you need to be doing to making sure your friends are resting, and that everyone is okay. You're the only one here that can see me."

"Do I know you?" Yuki asked him. "I feel like I do, like...theres a connection..."

"No... you don't know me." He told her, and it stung him a bit to tell her that. "I have to go." He said as his phone beeped. "I have to protect others as well." And with that he left her there.

"Toshiro..." She said to herself. She turned and helped Genkei get Yohime and Kyomi up to their rooms while Yatsushiro was left on the couch. "Rest, Genkei..." Yuki told him as she started to leave the room. "You need it just as much as they do. I'll be back. I'm going to get Kurosaki-san from down the street."

"Right..." Genkei said as she grabbed her bag and left down the stairs. She slipped on her shoes and ran down the street, the dark clouds overhead gave her an ominous feelling as the rain started to come down hard.

She thought about the boy, Toshiro, as she ran down the street a couple of blocks. She crossed the street and up the stairs to the Kurosaki residence. She knocked on the door and waited. Karin, a girl two grades lower than her, in the eigth grade answered. "Ah- Yuki-kun?" She said recognizing the girl. "What's wrong?"

"Where's your father at, Karin?" Yuki asked the girl.

"This way." She followed her to the dining room.

"Kurosaki-san. I realize that it is in the evening hours, and you are not usually open for help but I need you to come right away to my household. We have had tragedy strike, and have already had one death. Two are badly injured and one is unconcious. Please, I beg of you, please help." Yuki asked as she bowed, not looking at him.

"Do not worry, Shiraha-san. Take me there and I will help them." He said and she nodded. She turned around and bumped into the only son in the Kurosaki house.

"Ah- I'm sorry." She said bowing quickly to the guy.

"Yuki?" He questioned as she looked up at him.

"Ichigo! Do not pressure this young girl that has gone through terrible trauma just today!" His father said pushing his son aside. "Let's go, Shiraha-san."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Disappear! The Memories Return!**

_"How long did you think you'd be able to stay up here without anyone coming?" Yuki asked the boy sitting on her roof. She walked over to him as he glared at her, "I'm not here to fight, I've already sent off the two vice captains." She sat down, his eyes never leaving her, "And I figured you would have left too after hearing what I told them since you were there too."_

_"I know..." He said looking at her, no emotions on his face._

_"Shouldn't you be in like elementry school not high school?" She asked him, causing him to finally show emotion of annoyance._

_"Finally he shows emotion." She said with a small laugh._

_"I'll have you know, I'm taller than you." He said cause her to glare at him._

_"Yeah, by an inch!" She said not lifting her glare. He smirked, "What's so funny." She demanded._

"Toshiro..." Yuki opened her eyes, she was staring at her blank wall. "Hitsugaya Toshiro..."

_"YUKI-SAN!" Her bedroom door was opened and Genkei ran in._

"What did you call me!??" She asked sitting up and looking over to him. No one was there, and she realized she was just imagining things. She looked over to her clock that flashes 3:24am at her. She could hear the rain hitting outside as she pulled her covers back and stood from her bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out some black skinny jeans, and a red shirt that had five gold stars on the back and had the number five below it. She pulled on one of her black coats and scarfs and as she reached the front door, she slipped on her boots and left the house.

She walked down to the park and sat on the bench. _She smiled to herself, recognizing the reiatsu. When she reached the park she saw Hitsugaya sitting on one of the benches. He looked over and she gave him a small smile. In return she got a smirk from him before he turned forward again looking at the playground where kids played and their parents or grandparents watched over them._

_"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked sitting on the bench he was sitting on._

_"I came here to think." He told her, "And you?"_

_"Same." She said, "So tell me, my little white haired captain, what is on your mind?"_

_"Don't call me little, white, or captain. I'm not your captain, and you have no reason to call me that." He said to her._

_"Okay, so Toshiro, what are you thinking about?" She asked him as he uncrossed his arms and turned to face her more. "What? Don't want me to call you Toshiro either now?" She laughed a bit as he raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Toshiro is fine." He said. "What about you? Yuki, Shiraha? what do you want to be called?"_

_"Yuki-dono!" She said smirking at him._

_"How about not." He said with a smirk._

"Toshiro..." She said remembering more.

"You seem to be remembering more..." She jumped, startled by the voice.

"Kisuke-san..." She said recognizing the man. "What do you mean?"

"Toshiro? Do you even remember him?" He asked her.

"Sort of... I saw him today and heard his voice..." She said, "And I remember meeting him here at this bench and we talked... I tried to get him to call me Yuki-dono but he said _how about not_." She laughed, "Was I close to Toshiro?"

"You can say that you were in the time the two of you knew eachother." Kisuke told her.

"How long did I know him?"

"Only a week."

"Why so short?" She asked him, her eyes curious to know.

Kisuke sat down next to her. "The name Shiraha Yuki was imfamous from Squad 14 of the shinigami community three houndred years ago..."

"But I'm only sixteen, Kisuke-san."

"You've only been living for three years as a mortal human." He explained to her. "When you were a shinigami, you were a vice captain, and you were very strict, you didn't believe in love, and all you wanted to do was go out and defeat hollows, and menos."

"What are those?"

"A hollow is what attacked at the house you stay at last night..." He told her, "A menos is a tenfold stronger, and are harder to defeat."

"Oh..." She said.

"You were so strong, you could defeat a menos with one hit..."

"Really?"

"Yes. Everyone looked up to you, and you never let anyone down..." he told her, "But then...something happened..."

"What happened?"

"You were sent on a mission... your whole squad was... and nearly everyone died..."

"I let them die?" She asked him, scared.

"No, it wasn't your fault, Yuki." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It was overrun, and there was nothing you could have done."

"So what happened?"

"You, and four of your teammates that survived were exiled." He told her, "And then they thought you died years later... but then... three years ago, they came after you again... and that's how you met Toshiro..."

"Why didn't he tell me that then?" Yuki asked him, "I asked him if I knew him, and he told me that he didn't."

"You're not suppose to remember is why..." The two looked up and behind the bench stood Toshiro, his arms crossed.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked him as he wore a pair of faded jeans, and a black colared shirt.

"No." He said turning and facing them.

"Well, I must be going. Toshiro-kun, don't stay out to late!" Kisuke said getting up and leaving quickly, Toshiro cursed to himself.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!" He yelled after Kisuke who was down the street all ready.

"Toshiro..." Yuki said getting his attention. He turned back and his expression soften from his shouting glare to Kisuke. "Why am I not suppose to remember you or anything?"

"You didn't want to." He told her, "You said _I don't want to know, or remember anything about Soul Society, Hollows, shinigamis, anything. So if I don't remember that, then that is perfectly fine with me._" he told her, "And so when you became a mortal human, your memory was wipped and that's what you wanted." _Toshiro stood there, his hand on his cheek where she had left a kiss. _He remembered the last contact they really had, and he unknowingly raised his hand to his cheek.

"If I'm not suppose to remember, then why do I keep remembering all these things that happened, and now I can see shinigamis, hollows, and spirits... it wasn't like this before." She told him, desperate for it to stop. "How do I get it to stop?"

"You can't." He told her. "Unless you become a shinigami again. But then you'll remember everything."

She stood up and started to walk away. "Hey- where are you going?!" Toshiro asked jumping over the bench and running to catch up with her.

"home. Maybe if I ignore it all, it'll go away." She said and he stopped in his tracts. She stopped a few feet ahead of him. "What's wrong Toshiro?"

"Nothing." He said. "I... bye." He said quickly before turning and walking the other way to Kisuke's house.

She wanted to forget, and he knew that. But it still hurt him, and he didn't understand why. She hadn't remembered him the last three years, so why all of sudden she does, and why all of a sudden does he care? He's a cold hearted captain....She was a vice captain, but she didn't want that. She wanted to be normal, no hollows, nothing. She knew that it wasn't possible, but she always dreamed for it.

She realized what she said and turned around, "Toshi...ro..." he wasn't there anymore, or anywhere in sight. She sighed and turned, ready to go home.

A couple of days later, she attended school and her friends surrounded her, talking about what they were planning for the weekend. "I heard from my brother that heard from Kurosaki Karin, that you came to their house crying about something... Is everything all right, Shiraha-kun?" One of the girls asked her.

"Oh yeah..." Yuki lied.

"Is that why you haven't been here all week, Yuki-kun?" Another girl asked her.

"We had a death at home, and so, we had to deal with that."

"It wasn't Genkei-san was it?!" The three girls asked, scared that the older man had died.

"No- it was Yatsushiro." She told them and they all hugged her.

"He was so young!"

"Thirteen." Yuki told them.

"Awww... what happened?" They asked her.

"Etto... it was a medical condition..." Yuki said thinking quickly. "His heart would race and then, bam! it would suddenly stop for no reason... It happened when he was playing some videogames and we weren't around in the room to save him in time. Kurosaki-san came and tried everything, but Yatsushiro didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry!" They teared.

"Do you know what Kurosaki-san's son's name is?" Yuki asked them suddenly. "I thought that he called him Ichigo, but I thought that was a girls name..."

"Yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo is the only son of Kurosaki family." One of her friends said. She pushed up her glasses, the light reflecting off so that her eyes became hidden as she opened up her notebook and read. "He graduated two years ago, when we were in nineth grade, and he missed a lot of school. He hung out with Kuchiki Rukia, who mysteriously disappeared after graduatation, and Orihime Inoue, who had an older brother that was -"

"How do you know all of this?" Yuki asked her friend. "Seriously, Lala, how do you know it?"

"Research." She smiled innocently. "But, he had a small group that he always hung out with, and he spent a lot of time at Urahara Shop, which isn't to far away from our school."

"Kisuke-san... he knows Kurosaki-san's son?" Yuki thought about it.

"Yeah." Lala told her.

"All right." Yuki said, "Afterschool... I'll take a visit to Kisuke-san."

The bell rang later that day and Yuki grabbed her stuff and headed out of the school quickly, running down the street to her house. "I'm home!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs quickly. She threw her stuff in her room. "I am needing to go to Kisuke-san's shop. I will return later." She said leaving the house again, closing the door behind her.

"She seems like she was in a rush..." Kyomi said to Yohime as they sat at the table in the dining room. "Wait- why aren't you in school?!"

"Still recovering." Yohime grinned.

Yuki ran down the street quickly to Urahara's Shop. "Shiraha-kun!" Someone called as she ran past them.

"Yuki-kun!" Someone else called, but she wanted to hurry to Kisuke-san. She turned a corner quickly, and she spotted his shop down the street.

"There it -" She tripped down over something and rolled down the street a couple of feet below rolling into lightpost. "Oww...." She said as she picked herself up. "What was that..." She looked over to see a body laying on the ground. "Oh- My- GOD!" She yelled. She looked around before crawling over to the guy. "Hey! Are you all right?!" She asked him, shaking him. "He's dead!" She said. "Kisuke-san will know how to do this..." She picked the guy up over her head and ran down the street quickly to Kisuke's shop.

"Woah! Why do you have a dead guy on your back?" Jinta asked poking the guy with a broom.

"Don't poke him! He's dead!" She said swatting at Jinta. "Where's Kisuke-san?"

"He's in the back." He told her. She nodded and dragged the guy inside. "Make sure you don't get any blood on the carpets!"

She set the guy down in the sitting area and looked around. "Kisuke-san!" She called looking around. "Kisuke-san!?"

"Yuki- what are you doing here?" He asked sounding surprised.

"I found a dead guy on the street..." She said pointing to the guy. "Can you do your magic and help him?"

"Uhm..." He walked over and exaimed the guy. He let out a sigh, "Looks like they just leave their gigais everywhere..." She looked at him confused. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'll just take him to another room." Kisuke said picking the guy up and taking him to the other room he stopped and turned to Yuki, "Now that that is done, you should head home now!"

"No! I have more I need to ask you." She said standing up quickly. "Kurosaki Ichigo... I know you know him." She said.

"What did he do now?" He asked as she followed him down the hall to one of the rooms.

"He has a lot of spiritual power! I can feel it from him!" She said and Kisuke looked at her oddly. "Last night... I talked to Toshiro, and he told me about how I use to be a vice captain of some type of squad in a place called Soul Society. I have been able to sense these... spirits... and I can now even see them, and these...shinigamis... I can see them too... I can sense their... spiritual power... reiatsu is what it's called if I remember correctly, and Kurosaki Ichigo has a lot of it... just like you do."

Kisuke set the body in a room. "Come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: I wanna be a Shinigami!**

Kisuke set the body in a room. "Come with me." He told her, and she nodded, following him back into the sitting room where the table was at. He opened up a trap door that led to a basement. "Follow me..." He told her as he jumped down into the open area. She used the stairs and climbed down to the terrain that layed under his shop.

"Woah..." She said looking around. "What is this?!"

"It's a training ground." He told her and she nodded, not fully understanding, but getting the jist of it all. "I've had many people come here and train with their powers."

"Powers? Like other than Shinigami powers?"

"Very much so." He told her. "Kurosaki-san is actually here right now."

"What?!" She said looking at Urahara surprised.

"Kurosaki-san!" He called waving the orange haired shinigami over. He flash stepped over and looked at Yuki oddly before looking over at Urahara. "This is Shiraha Yuki, she's a junior at Karakura high." He explained, "She use to be a shinigami and she's starting to get those powers back, but not fully."

"Like Rukia did years ago?" Ichigo asked him.

"Sort of... only she can't go into her shinigami form."

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked Urahara.

"I thought about this for a couple of days now..." Yuki said looking at Ichigo and Urahara. "I want to be... a shinigami again."

"Impossible." The three turned.

"Toshiro!" Yuki said smiling as she spotted him. "I'm sorry about the other day. What I said... I didn't realize that-"

"To become a shinigami again is impossible." He said coldly. "You hated being it before..."

"Toshiro, calm down." Ichigo told the small boy.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!" He snapped at Ichigo.

"I think she can be a shinigami again." Ichigo argued. "I did once, so why can't she?"

"Kurosaki! You're speaking nonsense. What happened with you is uncommon, and is most likely not going to happen again. She drank the potion that turns her into a mortal human, and it's not suppose to be reversed." He said looking back to Yuki as he spoke.

Toshiro's phone beeped. He flipped it open, "Another one?" He said confused before he jumped off.

"Oh no!" Yuki said as she felt the hollow. "it's going after Genkei and the others!"

"What?!" Ichigo said.

"We still all have high spiritual powers, it's just they can't see spirits, or hollows, and they can't even sense them! They're going to be killed unless Toshiro can get to them fast enough!" Yuki said paniced. "They keep appearing!"

"Let's go, Yuki." Ichigo said grabbing her hand, "Jump on my back." She nodded and climbed on, as Ichigo jumped up the ladder through the trap door and through Kisuke's shop he ran down the street, flash stepping as he went. They reached the house and Yuki jumped off Ichigo's back as the two ran inside.

There were four hollows inside the house alone, the house trashed, and Yuki watched in horror...

_"District 12?" Yuki asked Genkei when he came into the office._

_"Yes. We need the whole squad to go. The district has been taken over by menos grandes and hollows of massive powers." Genkei explained. Yuki stood and nodded as she ran out the door to tell the squad to get up and get moving..._

_"What the hell has happened here? This isn't a take over... this is a massacer..." Kyomi said as she grabbed her zanpakuto out._

_"We have to finish them all off before they get anymore ryoka." Yuki commanded._

"It's just like before..." Yuki whispered stepping away from the scene infront of her. "Bodies... dead... being killed...."

"Yuki- stay calm." Ichigo said as he went and attacked a hollow. It seemed to multiply when it was hit.

_There was ryoka hanging out of windows, and laying dead in the streets. They weren't dead yet, but they were almost there. There was just no way to save them._

_"They multiply by the dozens! We'll just have to shut down this district!" She said as a menos shot a cero at her. She jumped back. only having part of her leg get burned. "We have not eaten, we have not slept, and the only sleep we will get is if we are killed! Genkei-taicho!"_

She watched as Genkei got up, a chair in hand as he ran towards the hollow that held up Kyomi's spirit. He was knocked to the side, "GENKEI-TAICHO!" Yuki yelled running over to him quickly. "Genkei..." She said looking at him, "...taicho..."

"Taicho?" He said pushing himself off the ground. "It's been so long since you last called me taicho." He smiled at her. "Yuki- we need to not let it eat Kyomi! It's all ready gotten Yohime."

"Yohime?!" Yuki said, her face paling. Ichigo sliced at the hollows arm, slicing it off, and it dropped Kyomi.

"Toshiro! Her chain has been broken!" Ichigo called to Toshiro who just defeated two hollows.

"Do a soul burrial then." He said and Ichigo nodded.

"Wait!" Yuki said running over before Ichigo sent her away.

"Yuki-san..." Kyomi smiled. "I remember seireitei... it's nice there..." She said smiling still. Yuki gave her a tight hug. "We'll meet again..."

"Right." Yuki smiled as they hugged. Ichigo did a soul burrial and Kyomi disappeared through the darkness.

"Kurosaki! They're multiplying!" Toshiro called over. Blue spirit arrows pierced through the hollows quickly, 1000 going in a second towards each hollow. Ichigo grabbed Yuki and covered her from the arrows.

"Ishida!" He said grinning as he recognized the blue arrows.

"What will you ever do without me, Kurosaki?" The quincy smirked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Now is not the time to gloat." Toshiro commanded. "We need to get these two out of here, asap."

"Right." Ichigo nodded.

"More and more hollows are going to come for them, the safest place is Urahara-sans." Ishida told them and they all nodded.

"Genkei! Let's go." Yuki told the guy. He nodded and they all ran down the street back to Uraharas.

_Dear Diary..._

_Two more were lost today... Yohime is gone, and one day, I may have to face her if she becomes a hollow herself. I will become a shinigami again. Even if it takes forever. I'm willing to do that. I don't know why all of a sudden these hollows are showing up. Is it because my memory is being woken up again, and that I'm remembering more? But Genkei remembered me calling him taicho... Why is that? Is his memory coming back and is it that we are both reawakening our shinigami powers once more? Some people will wait a lifetime... and others have it thrown at them. I have died twice..._

_Once was over three houndred years ago, and I was thirteen years old. I lived in a small village outside of Seto, down in the southern part of the main island of Japan. A raid had happened, where foreigners had arrived, and attacked my village. I was one of the ones that was killed. I was with my baby brother, who was only seven at the time. I would never forget that... well, actually I read about it... My brother had lived, and was taken away where he learned the language of english and he wrote in a journal about what happened. It wasn't published until years later after his death, and then I had read it. My name was Rokura Yukina, and my personality has ever stayed the same. Her talked about my stupidity in how I would say I would be legendary as a women in the world. I would laugh, and think about it. In that time period, many women did not have any rights, and so what I did do, through my brothers tellings, sounds a lot like me..._

_That was the first time I had died... then, just three years ago, I died again. I was given a mortal life once more. My shinigami powers were taken away from me, and I was given the second chance to live. It has been fun, but knowing everything again, I want to be a shinigami again. I want it to happen. Even if that means dying a third time..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Hitsugaya Vs. Arancar!**

"You're just cursed with death onto your house, Shiraha-kun." One of the girls told her the next day at school. "Yohime and Kyomi?"

"I know..." Yuki said letting out a small sigh. _And it's my fault..._ She put on a smile, "Don't think of it that way though. Everything is fine!" The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Yuki sat in her seat, looking out the window, _Do I really need to die again to become a shinigami again?_

Half way through the day there was a knock on the door, before it slid open. "Escuse me, but I need to talk to Shiraha Yuki."

"Ichigo?!" Yuki said standing up and looking at him.

"Grab your things, you're going to Urahara's." He told her and she nodded grabbing her bag.

"What's wrong?" She asked the distrested Ichigo.

"Urahara and I were going to check on Genkei but he wasn't in his room today. We were able to find him at your household...and..."

"A hollow got him?" Yuki asked expecting it.

"No..." Ichigo said, "He committed suicide..."

"What?! Why!?" Yuki asked stopping, and dropping her bag, she dropped to her knees on the side of the road. She clenched her hands into fist as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why...Genkei-taicho?!" She cried, the tears hitting her fists and the ground around her. "Why..." She chocked out as Ichigo bent down next to her.

"It's not your fault, Yuki..." He told her, helping her up. She wipped away her eyes, her eyes growing cold as she picked up her bag.

"Let's go." She said coldly as they walked to Urahara's shop. Ichigo looked at her oddly. "Kurosaki- now is not the time to be thinking off." She said strictly to him. He jumped, startled by her tone.

"Yuki- are you all right?" Urahara asked her as she walked past him, the cold look staying on her face. "Kurosaki-san...what happened?"

"I told her about Genkei...and she cried, but suddenly turned like this..." He told him.

"She has the eyes that she had when she was vice captain..." He said to himself. "There has got to be a way..."

There was a loud scream as the house rumbled. "What was that?!" Ichigo said as Toshiro ran past him, popping a pill in and jumping out of his gigai. The other two ran down the hall to the room. The door was slid open and Toshiro stood there, looking straight through to the outside are in the front. "What the..."

Yuki's scream came again as she was lifted up. "That's not a hollow..." Ichigo said spotting it.

"Arancar..." Toshiro said pulling out his zanpakuto. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourimaru!" He yelled releasing his zanpakuto. He jumped up into the air, ice being left behind as he jumped towards the arancar. The arancar knocked Toshiro away easily into the wall, sending him into the next room.

"Let go of me!" Yuki chocked out at the guy who held her in the air by her neck. He tightened his grip on her.

"You have strong reiatsu coming out of you for being a human, girl." He said licking his lips. He took his other hand and stretched it out, claws forming as he went towards Yuki's head, to pull out her spirit through her head.

Toshiro sent out the chain from the bottom of his zanpakuto and pulled back on the guys arm to stop him from taking Yuki's spirit. "You're not taking her spirit!" He said coldly.

"Blue lightning!" Attention was brought back to Yuki as she finished saying a spell that sent a stream of blue electic lighting at the arancar, but it didn't faze him.

"Oh, a shinigami with no power?" He said, "Even better." He smirked. "You- wait over...there!" He tossed her to the wall, knocking a whole in the one as well. "Now, as for you." He turned back to Toshiro. He tightened the grip on his zanpakuto as the battle began.

Yuki pulled herself out of the whole, her body trembling as the arancar and Toshiro took battle to the sky, the dark clouds rolling in over Urahara's shop, and all of Karakura town. The reiatsu from the two flaring out, and lashing in different directions as the battled accross the sky. Yuki started to cough as she grabbed her side, blood seepped through her mouth.

"Yuki!" Ichigo said flash-stepping over to her.

"My lung... one's collapsed..." She said through more coughs.

"It's okay, Yuki..." He told her as he looked up to Hitsugaya's battle in the sky. She started to cough more and more. _Hurry up, Toshiro...._ He thought to himself.

"Ban...KAI!" Toshiro's call came as the arancar released his zanpakuto.

The arancar called his zanpakuto as huge gusts of winds came, circling the two. Ichigo put his zanpakuto up to block anything from flying at Yuki. "Ichigo..." Yuki said looking up for a second, "Is Toshiro all right?"

Ichigo looked up, but couldn't see anything. "He's all right. He's fighting right now..." He said looking back to her.

"I feel like I'm dying..." She said letting her head rest on the wall next to her. "It's my left lung, Ichigo... the one with the heart..."

"Don't die..." He told her.

"If I die... do I become a Shinigami again?" She asked him.

"I'm...not sure..." He told her truthfully.

"Will Genkei, Kyomi and Yatsushiro be on the otherside waiting for me?" She asked him as tears brimmed her eyes.

"They want you to live, Yuki. Everyone does." He told her, "So don't give up."

"I never give up..." She said to herself. She opened her eyes and they were narrowed, "I never give up." She grabbed at the wall, pulling herself up.

"But don't get yourself killed. What are you planning on doing." Ichigo asked as she stumbled forward.

"I don't know..." She said as she took heavy breaths, only to spit more blood up.

There was a loud crash and the two looked over to see an ice block with the arancar in it shatter to millions of pieces. Toshiro landed nearby and the skys cleared up. He walked over but before he could reach them, Yuki collapsed again on the ground, grabbing Ichigo's arm, and nearly pulling him down too. "What's wrong with her, Kurosaki?!" Toshiro said quickly as he jumped over next to her.

"Her left lung has collapsed, and I have no idea what to do or how to save her. Inoue is no where near close enough to get here in time. Toshiro- she's going to die." Ichigo told him quickly, he watched as Toshiro ignored yelling at him for not using the formality and watched his eyes grow wide.

He looked at her, not sure what to do. "Yuki..." He said as he knelt down next to her. She wipped away the blood from her mouth as she looked up at him, trying to put on a small smile for him but it didn't work to well. "Don't smile." He said, lowering his head, his eyes becoming shadowed, "You're nearly dead, so don't smile."

_"Smile, I don't want to remember your crying face."_

"Toshiro..." She spoke up and he looked at her. "My oba-san... her last words to me were to smile... because she didn't want to remember my crying face..."

He stood quickly and looked over to Urahara. "Urahara-san... there was a reverse potion to the original potion...how long would it take to make it?"

"I don't have that book anymore, remember, you took it back afterwards." Urahara told him and he silently cursed to himself as he turned back to Yuki. "Then there's only one way right now to save you...Yuki..." He said pulling out his zanpakuto. "It's the same method that Kurosaki and Kuchiki Rukia used..."

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked looking to Ichigo.

"It can't possibly hurt more than what your going through right now." He told her with a small smile. She nodded, indicating that she would do it.

"Just... don't die..." Toshiro said as he pointed it at her. He nodded at her and she replied with a nod back and he pushed his zanpakuto into her stomache. A huge light erupted and Ichigo was thrown back as Toshiro was pushed back, but he stood his ground. The light faded and the person that stood before Toshiro was not sixteen year old Yuki, but the thirteen year old Yuki that they all remembered.

"Toshiro!" She said, "It worked!" She hugged him tightly, knocking them over. "Ow..." She said as she got up. "Why do I feel shorter?"

"Yuki... your thirteen again." Toshiro told her.

"Ehh?!" She looked at herself, "Aw man! I was hoping to be the sixteen version still!" She pouted crossing her arms and legs as she sat infront of Toshiro who looked at her oddly.

"Who's going to clean up my house now?" Urahara asked them. Tesai appeared next to him, and Urahara smiled. "I'm sure the three of them are willing to help.

A couple of hours later Jinta and Ururu came to Urahara's shop. "Woah! What happened here?!" Jinta asked as he watched the four repairing the house.

"We had a bit of fun today." Urahara said flipping his fan open. "If you want, you can go help them..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: It's Hitsugaya-taicho to You!**

"Ha-" Yuki yelled as she sparred against Toshiro. "Come on Toshiro! You have got to be kidding me! Stop holding back!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!" He argued with her as he finally attacked back. He sent her summersaulting backwards into a tree. "Yuki- are you all right?" He asked her walking over.

"Ow! That hurt!" She said jumping back up. "You're going to pay for that, Toshiro!"

"_Hitsugaya-taicho_!" He told her. "You can't be calling to Toshiro so casually!"

"AND why not?" She asked him crossing her arms.

"Because Captain Commander has put you under my squad since you've returned back to Soul Society, so that means, I'm your captain." He explained.

"So when can I call you Toshiro?" She asked him.

"You can't." He told her.

"What?!" She said shocked. "That doesn't work with me, Toshiro." She said crossing her arms.

"_Hitsugaya-taicho_!" He said again.

"Opening!" She yelled hitting the left side that he had open while he wasn't paying attention. "Don't leave yourself so open... _taicho_." She said mockingly.

"Why I ought to..." He said standing up quickly.

"Taicho, stop flirting." his vice captain said coming over to the two. "You've been back here for a week, and whenever you two have a chance you two are always together... People might start saying things."

"It's training, Matsumoto." He snapped at her.

"Opening!" Yuki yelled, but Toshiro blocked it. "Aw man!" She said sighing.

"Taicho, you never spent this much time with any of the other new members." Matsumoto pointed out.

"She's been deprieved of her powers for three years, and barely had her memory returned to her. She needs extra training to regain her old stregth."

"Opening again!" She said going for his right side, but switching as she saw him go to block his right, she went and hit him on top of the head. "If you were only taller, then you wouldn't have to worry about getting hit on the head, Toshi-"

"_Hitsugaya-Taicho_!" He argued, cutting her off again. He turned back to Matsumoto who disappeared and was found next to Yuki. "Matsumoto!"

"Eh- okay okay. I'm leaving..." She said turning and jumping away.

"Opening." Hitsugaya said flash-stepping behind her. She turned to block but her wooden sword was knocked out of her hands and she found herself face to face with Toshiro. "Opened again..." He said looking at her, no cold expression on his face as his eyes closed. Their lips met as her eyes closed too.

The pulled back and looked at eachother again, Yuki smiling softly. "Opening..." She said grabbing his wooden sword and hitting him ontop of the head again. He let his face show slight annoyance as she bursted up in fits of laughter, losing her balance and falling onto the ground, still in fits of laughter.

She looked around before sneaking out of the tenth division quarters well past nighttime as she walked through Soul Society, no where intentionally was she walking to, but just to walk. She was walking on the walls, and watched as everyone else layed asleep, she made her way to one of the gates to exit Soul Society and into Seireitei.

"And where do you think your going?" she stopped and turned quickly to see the thirteenth division captain standing behind her.

"I was... uhm... going to go and see...Genkei and Kyomi, and Yatsushiro..." She said shyly as the thirteenth captain looked at her.

"Does Shiro-chan know that your leaving?"

"oh no! I'm not leaving. I'll be back this time!" She said quickly. "So... I'm just going to go now..." She said as she etched her was back until she walked into someone. "Eh?!" She turned to look into the cold eyes of her captain. "Ahahaha... Toshiro! What are you doing out here at this hour?" She said trying to cover up. She glared at Ukitake-taicho, _traidor...._ She turned back to her captain as he spoke.

"I should be asking you the same question, but it's _Hitsugaya-taicho..._" He told her. She let out a small laugh as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm off on my way to go back to sleep..." She said turning and starting to walk back to the tenth division quarters. She walked past Ukitake-taicho, "And to think... you were my favorite taicho..." She said letting fake tears roll down her cheeks as she passed Ukitake-taicho.

"Eh..." He watched her as she walked by.

"She's only faking..." Toshiro told Ukitake as he walked by too. "Don't get to caught up on them."

"I hate you..." She shot at Toshiro, as she heard what he said.

"Well, ja!" Ukitake said leaving back to his division.

Toshiro jumped up to where Yuki was. "I hate you... _TOSHIRO_!" She said emphasizing his name.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!" He argued with her, "And I am well aware that you are lying."

"Psh- whatever." She said rolling her eyes. "Why can't I go to see Genkei and the others?"

"Because, your a shinigami now. You don't want to go out there unless it's on a mission." Toshiro told her, "Don't you remember? That's how it's always been."

"Ugh..." She sighed as they reached the division.

"Now, go to sleep. You need to get up early for morning training before assignments are given out." He told her and she rolled her eyes. "What? Miss being a human?"

"No, never." She said crossing her arms.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said kissing her cheek softly before turning and leaving to his office. After he was out of sight she smiled to herself and entered the room she stayed in.

_Dear Diary..._

_I have no longer been human for well over a week now. I'm back to being a shinigami again, and I've quite content with that. I always believed that you could only find love if you were a mortal, but I guess I was wrong. Sure, it may seem odd that Toshiro is a captain, and I'm only a third seat at the moment because the only vice captain position is fifth squad, but they don't have a captain yet either, and also I'm on close watch because of what I've been through before._

_I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back and be a vice captain again. But it's just not the same appeal. I wouldn't have Yamaro Genkei as my captain, and I wouldn't have squad fourteen as the squad I was in. I wouldn't have so much stuff, but I'm happy with what I have right now. Ukitake-taicho still watches over me, and one of these days, I'll be able to go and see Genkei and the others._

_Days seem longer here in Soul Society. Maybe it's the fact that I spend most of my day training and not doing school work or running through town with my friends. I really don't miss it though. I guess because I lived in the human world for so long, I've grown accustome to it all. But now I'm a Shinigami again, and maybe one day I can be a captain too... Captain Shiraha Yuki! Shiraha-taicho! I like the name of that!_

-Many Years Later-

"The captain of the fifth squad is Abarai Renji, and Captain of the nineth squad..." Yamamoto announced through the hell butterfly. "...Hitsugaya Yuki."

"Congradulations, Abarai-taicho." Yuki said as she laughed at the sound of it. "That sounds so awesome, and yet so awkward!"

"Well, now when they say Hitsugaya-taicho, how are we suppose to know which Hitsugaya do they mean?!" He teased her back.

"Haha- Renji!" She said.

"What?! It's Taicho to you, YUKI!"

"Right back at 'cha!" She said as the two glared at eachother.

"Taicho... this is the newest squad member on our team. Yamaro Genkei." Hisagi said introducing Genkei to Yuki. She turned and smiled widely to him.

"Welcome back..." She said putting her hand out to shake his.

"It's good to be back... taicho." He said smiling back as they shook hands. "Looks like everything is back..."

"To normal? Psh- no such thing!" Yuki said crossing her arms. "BUT looks like everything is back to how it's going to be."

"You still make no sense." Toshiro said, a small laugh escaping from him as he leaned against the building that they were standing by. "Abarai, Yuki, your Haoris?" He said holding the haoris out to the two new captains.

_**-End-**_


End file.
